A Scrapbook of Sorts
by Habile gal
Summary: This story takes place in Hogsmeade, the summer after Harry, Ron and Hermione graduate. It is somewhat centered on the joke shop that Fred and George have opened, and has H/H romance as the story progresses.
1. A Scrapbook of Sorts Part 1

Author's note: This is the first fanfic that I've written, so I'm a little unsure about if I like it or not. So I REALLY want feedback on this. Good or bad. Just please say it nicely. Thank you so much to everyone who has already reveiwed it.   
  
Disclaimer: None of these people are mine, they are all J.K Rowling's. The song belongs to Brad O'Donnell and is called Things I Cannot Say, it comes off of his wife's album, that I totally love, called A Scrapbook of Sorts. I'm just borrowing it all. Everything that isn't theirs is mine, and I'd be happier if you didn't take it. Thanks.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
A Scrapbook of Sorts  
  
The way that you looked in the late winter sun  
With your fingers in mine and the snow falling down  
My heart skipped a beat and I started to pray  
A thing I could not say  
A word that you spoke over dinner one night  
You looked in my soul and started to cry  
Your words and your tears made my fear melt away  
A thing I could not say  
  
I store up these things- a scrapbook of sorts  
The moments you bring me to heaven's door  
'Cause people like me find it hard to speak  
The things they cannot say  
  
The compassion I've seen in you face ever time  
You see a heart break and read someone's mind   
You give 'til the wound requires no more aid   
A thing I could not say  
  
I store up these things- a scrapbook of sorts  
The moments you bring me to heaven's door  
'Cause people like me find it hard to speak  
The things they cannot say  
  
The way that you love me time and again  
The way you've become my truest of friends  
I may never speak this or even show clear  
But I am taking note my dear  
Of the things I cannot say  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione Granger was sitting on the bench in the garden, dreaming of her friend Harry. She wondered if he would ever care for her. There were times when she thought he did, like yesterday, he had brought her a box of chocolate frogs when he came home from work. She always remembered the little things he did. He seemed so genuine and loving. And then there were days when he didn't seem to care at all. Hermione sighed and walked into the house.  
  
* * *  
  
  
"Hey Harry!" George said, "Would you grab me a few more of those canary creams while you are back there?"   
  
"Yeah, I guess." Harry said as he walked out of the back room with his arms full of boxes.  
  
Harry Potter and George Weasly were stocking the shelves in the joke shop owned by George and his twin brother Fred. Harry had taken a large part in the beginning of the shop, by donating the thousand Galleons he had won in the Triwizard Tournament. Now he was working in the shop, until another job came along.  
  
Harry had graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that a month ago, and when his best friend Ron Weasly had said he was moving to Hogsmeade to work at his brother's shop, Harry decided to move also. Harry had been offered many jobs, he could have a place on any Quiddich team that he wanted to, or work for the Ministry of Magic, or just about any job that he wanted. But Harry didn't want a big shot job, he was happy to work with his best friends in their shop.  
  
It was much harder for Ron and Harry's friend Hermione to make her mind up about what to do after school. Fred, George, Ron and Harry had all wanted her to stay near to them, but Hermione had other plans for her life. She waned to become the School librarian at Hogwarts. Her love of books led her to the job, and when she heard that Madame Pince was retiring next year, she eagerly asked Headmaster Dumbledore for the job. Dumbledore thought that a wonderful idea, "You certainly have the background for it," he told her, "I wish I was able to give you the job as soon as you graduate, but there are people on the school board who think that is a bad idea." He was refering to Lucis Malfoy, the father of Draco Malfoy, a school enemy of Harry and Hermione. "He says that you are too young, and doesn't want any muggles on staff." Dumbledore managed to talk him into letting her have the position in two years. Lucis had thought that Hermione wouldn't wait that long for the job, but he was wrong. She was happy to wait the extra years, she just didn't know what to do for those two years.  
  
She thought strongly of going to school in London, (for what she didn't know, but she always thought more school was a good idea.), But she didn't want to leave Ron and Harry. They had been her best friends forever. Ron and Harry thought that the choice was obvious, she should move to Hogsmeade. They had an extra room in the house that they had rented, and said they would love it if she moved in with them. They had suggested that she could keep the house for them, so that she didn't have to find a job. Hermione wasn't sure what she thought of that idea. The Hermione of earlier days would have refused without blinking an eye. She had been to independent for that kind of work, she had wanted something more exciting. But lately she had a change of heart. The idea of running a household seemed like fun. And even a bit of a challenge. After much deliberation she decided to move in for a short while and try it. If she didn't like it, she could always get her own flat and another job. So far she was enjoying it very much. She always enjoyed spending time with Ron and Harry, and she enjoyed perfecting her cooking skills. Everything had run smoothly, though she had been getting annoyed with Harry for being late to dinner too many times in the last week.  
  
***  
  
Harry was just setting a ream of ticklish paper on the shelf when the door to the shop opened. Ginny Weasly stepped in and said "Depatahora!" before the magical door could add spots or stripes to her skin and change her hair color. Fred had enchanted it "Just to add a little flavor to the shop."  
  
"Sorry, we are closed." George said, without looking up from his accounting books.   
  
"George," Ginny said walking up to the counter, "It's me."  
  
"Oh Gin! Good to see you" He gave her a big hug and asked her how school was.  
  
"Oh, so-so. It is school, you know how it can be. But, I'd rather be there then anywhere else, at least I'm not at some other school."   
  
Harry heard her from the back room and wasn't really thrilled to hear that she was there. He loved seeing her, but he wasn't in the mood for her happy personalty. He had been in a bad mood since he had got up that morning. When he got in a bad mood, he didn't want to be around cheerful people. But, he couldn't just ignore his good friend, so he went out and said "Hi Ginny, good to see you." Before he went back to the back room and finished his work there.  
  
"What has gotten into him?" Ginny asked George.  
  
"I don't know, just a bad mood I guess. He has been sort of out of it all day. Maybe he and Hermione had a falling out." George closed his account book and started straightening the counter. "So," he said, changing the subject, "Did you sneak here through the tunnels?"  
  
Ginny was finishing her 6th year at Hogwarts, and she came often to visit her brothers and friends in Hogsmeade. "No, I got permission from Dumbledore. Something you never would have thought of I'm sure."  
  
"Why would I want to get permission when I had a perfectly good Mauderer's Map? Are you staying for the whole weekend? Do we need to clear the bed upstairs?" Fred and George had a nice flat over the shop.  
  
"Yes, I'm staying for the whole weekend, but I'll need to study a ton, Finals are coming up. I don't get why the 7th years get to graduate so far before the other years get out. Ummm. I don't know if I will stay here. I'm going to ask Hermione if I can stay over there. I haven't seen her for so long, I want to catch up with her, didn't have time to owl her, or anybody, though, so I don't know if she has plans or not."  
  
"Harry might know. If you dare ask the lion a question."  
  
"Hey Harry!" Ginny called into the back room, "Will you come here for a second?"  
  
"Yeah. What?" Harry said, poking his head out of the doorway.   
  
"Do you know if Hermione has any plans for this weekend? And would you mind if I stayed at your place?"  
  
"I don't keep track of her schedule. It is fine with me if you stay with us." He replied in a gruff tone. "We'd better get on back there. Hermione is making a big dinner for us all, I'm sure she will be happy to see you. But if we don't hurry she will be sending a howler for being late."  
  
"Would you mind getting Fred from upstairs Ginny?" George asked. "Harry and I will be done here in a flash."  
  
"Sure no problem!" Ginny said, and ran up the stairs. "Hey there bro!" She called to Fred who was sitting reading on the couch. "Good to see you! How have you been?"  
  
"Fine and dandy! How about you? I didn't know that you were coming this weekend."   
  
"Well, neither did I, until this afternoon. I just felt like I needed to see you guys. Harry says that we better get over to his place for dinner before Herm gets upset. She is making a big dinner for us all."  
  
"Ok. I'll be ready in a wink." He said, grabbing his shoes. "Are Harry and George done closing up?"  
  
"Yeah they are just finishing."   
  
"Ahhhh!" Fred had put his shoes on and stood up to walk over to the door, he quickly sat back down and started trying to kick his shoe off.   
  
"Tickling spell?" Ginny asked   
  
"Yes, that brother of ours never will quit with his pranks." Fred said preforming the counter spell.  
  
"That brother of ours and his pranks . . . I don't think that he is the only one who ever does pranks in this family, Fred."  
  
"I admit that I've done a few in my life, just a few though."  
  
"Come on, lets go." Ginny said.  
  
They went down and found George and Harry, and after George locked the door, they walked out onto the street.  
  
* * *  
  
It was such a wonderful night, and they wanted to stretch their legs before dinner, so they walked, instead of apparating, to The Bryncarin, as the house was called. They arrived shortly and were greeted at the door by Hermione. "Oh Ginny! I'm so glad you came!" she greeted everyone with a smile, except for Harry. As soon as she had ushered everyone else into the living room, where Ron was, she pulled him back into the hall.  
  
"Harry!" she hissed. "You are late again. I thought I asked you to be here on time tonight. How do you expect me to have a hot dinner ready when you are three quarters of an hour late?"  
  
"Sorry," Harry said in a sarcastic tone. His bad mood from work hadn't changed since he got home. And having Hermione scold him made it worse. Before he could stop himself, he opened his mouth and started talking. "I didn't ask you here to mother me, the only reason I asked you here is to cook and clean." "What am I saying this for?" he asked himself. "This isn't how I should be talking to my best friend." But it was too late to stop himself. "You think that you can come in here and tell me that I'm a bad little boy and I'm late for dinner." His voice was getting louder now. "Are you going to give me a spanking now? Or send me to my room?" he said as if to mock her. "You are not in charge of me. You understand that?" By this time he was almost yelling. Hermione took his arm and pulled him outside. She waited until they were on the porch and the door was closed to say anything.  
  
"Is that all I mean to you? To cook and clean? Your house maid? Why didn't you hire some old hag? She probably would be a better cook then I am too!" Harry had caught Hermione off guard, and she blew up at him. "What do all these years of friendship mean to you? What happened to our friendship? All that means nothing to you? I've been reduced to your maid?" She was mad, she didn't want to be treated like that. She didn't stop to think about what she was saying. She didn't mean it, but she said it anyway. It wasn't like Harry to act like this, and when he did, it caught her off guard. He was normally so agreeable. Hermione glanced up into his eyes. She couldn't decipher the look in them. She saw anger, but she also saw sorrow. He looked down at her and a strange look came across his face. She quickly looked away. "What is that look for?" she thought. "What is he thinking?"  
  
Harry stood listening to her, "I didn't mean that" he thought. "But she had no right to scold me like that." His mind started to battle within itself. "She shouldn't talk down to me like that, although I guess I shouldn't have said what I said myself." As he listened to her, he realized that he was just as out of line as she was. "I've just had a bad day," he told himself, "And I'm taking it out on her." Harry glanced down at Hermione and saw that she had been looking at him, she quickly turned away. He stood there looking at her. "I think that I've really hurt her." he moaned inside his head. "Why did I have to say that to her?"  
  
Hermione could feel his eyes on her, she had to say or do something. "Harry." she said forcefully, "I think that you are a-"  
  
"Herm," Harry interrupted, "I-I'm sorry, I've had a bad day, I took it out on you." he said in a rush. Hermione stood with a set face looking at her feet. "I was out of line," Harry continued, "You mean so much more to me then a maid, you know that. We've been friends forever, and lately I thought we had something else going too, you know-"  
  
"Oh hogwash, Harry!" Hermione spat, "Ever since I moved in here you've treated me like this. I'm not going to stand out here all night arguing with you. We have company and we need to eat dinner."  
  
"Hermione, wait, please listen to me. I'm really sor-"  
  
"I don't want to hear it." Hermione said and walked inside closing the door behind her.  
***   
  
  



	2. A Scrapbook of Sorts Part 2

Author's note: This is the first fanfic that I've written, so I'm a little unsure about if I like it or not. So I REALLY want feedback on this. Good or bad. Just please say it nicely. Thank you so much to everyone who has already reveiwed it.   
  
Disclaimer: None of these people are mine, they are all J.K Rowling's. The song belongs to Brad O'Donnell and is called Things I Cannot Say, it comes off of his wife's album, that I totally love, called A Scrapbook of Sorts. I'm just borrowing it all. Everything that isn't theirs is mine, and I'd be happier if you didn't take it. Thanks.  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
A Scrapbook of Sorts Part 2  
  
  
Harry stood looking at the closed door. "Have I really treated her that way?" he said to himself. "I must have really ticked her off for her to walk away like that. She wouldn't even listen to what I had to say after that."   
  
Meanwhile Hermione was in the kitchen putting dinner on the table. "He says he is sorry, yeah right." She muttered as she slammed bowls down on the table. Deep inside she wanted to walk back out to where Harry was, let him hold her, and cry. That was what she had always done when she was hurt. But things were different this time. Having Harry say those things made it a whole different story. He had hurt her, and she wouldn't go to him, and she wouldn't forgive him. To have one of the people, maybe even the person, that she loved the most, say those things to her-- she wouldn't forgive him. It hurt her pride too much. Hermione thought with a bitter heart.  
  
All this time Ron, Fred, George and Ginny were talking in the living room. After awhile Ginny realized that Harry and Hermione had been gone for quite some time. "Where did The Hs get to?" Ginny often called the pair this.  
  
"Well, by the sounds of things I think that Herm is getting the last things ready for dinner." Ron said.   
  
"I'll bet you that Harry is there too." said Fred, lowering his voice, "They seem to be sticking closer together a lot more lately. It seems to me that they have something more then a friendship going."  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement. "I really hope that they end up together," Ron said, "They are perfect for each other. They always get along so well."  
  
Just then Hermione walked in. Her normally happy face was downcast. "Time to eat." She said, and walked out.  
  
"Golly, what has gotten into her?" George asked.  
  
"Who knows." Ron said as they walked into the kitchen. When they got there, Harry was nowhere to be seen. "Where did Harry get to?" Ron asked Hermione. "Would you like me to tell him that it is time to eat?"  
  
"I guess so." she replyed without looking up. "I think that he is on the front porch."  
  
Ron got up and walked to the front porch. There he found Harry, his jaw clenched, still staring at the door. "Harry, dinner time."  
  
"Huh? What did you say?" Harry's head jerked up.  
  
"I said that it is dinner time. What is wrong Harry?"  
  
"Nothing," Harry lied. "I guess we better to get dinner before Hermione gets upset." He pushed the door open. Ron grabbed his arm and stopped him.  
  
"Hermione already is upset. What happened?"  
  
"Nothing, I'll tell you about it later." Harry pulled his arm free, and walked inside.  
  
***  
  
Harry and Ron sat down at the table. Harry glanced around. Fred and George were discussing the latest Quiddich game that they had seen. Ginny was talking to Hermione. "What is wrong Herm?" She asked. Hermione shook her head slightly.  
  
"Later." She look across the table and saw that everyone was seated. "Fred, will you say grace?" Normally she asked Harry to do that.  
  
"Sure thing." Fred said. Everyone bowed their heads while Fred asked the blessing.  
  
When he was done Hermion took her wand and used magic to pour steaming chicken soup into everyone's bowls. Ginny passed the bread around and everyone started eating.  
  
"So..." Ron said, trying to break the silence, "Did anything exciting happen at the shop today?"  
  
"Not really," George said "Things were quite busy, I'm glad that this isn't a Hogsmeade Weekend for the Hogwarts students. (Third year and older students were allowed to come to Hogsmeade some weekends, Fred and George only opened the shop for those weekends.) I want to get some extra stuff done in the lab tomorrow." Fred had turned a small room off the shop into an inventing lab. He did most of the inventing work, while George kept track of the store, but George had some pet projects that he liked to work on in his free time. "I'm getting close to being done with my latest invention." George continued.  
  
"What are you working on now?" Ginny asked. "Or is it a secret?"   
  
"No, you can come over tomorrow and I'll show you what it is. I'll even let you try it if you want." He said as if offering her candy.  
  
"I don't know if I trust you that much." Ginny said laughing. "I remember how you kindly gave Dudley Dursley that Ten Ton Toffee. That was pretty mean of you. But it sure was funny! And you have made some pretty good sweets."  
  
"So Ron," Ginny asked, "Are you still working on those plants that you were experementing with?" Ron's pet hobby was enchating and creating plants that grew bigger and better fruits and flowers. He had the gardens around Bryncarin in splended order, filled with wonderful flowers and shurbs.  
  
"Yeah, I'm still working on that everbearing strawberry tree. I've gotten a pretty big tree to grow. But something went wrong and all the plants are infested with slugs. No matter what I do I can't get rid of them. I may have to burn all these plants and start all over again."  
  
"So are the strawberrys tasty?"  
  
"Well most of them have been devoured before I get a chance to taste them. As soon as I get rid of these slugs I'll really get to find out."  
  
They continued to converse until everyone had finished their meal. Hermione just sat there through it all, eating her soup. Every so often she would look around at everyone around the table. Once she looked at Harry and caught him looking at her, she expected him to look away, but he didn't. The sat looking at each other across the table. Harry shot a pleading look at her. "Come on Hermione," he thought "Quit being so pigheaded." Hermione understood the look, she shook her head "no" at him, and went back to her soup.  
  
***  
  
After dinner Fred volenteered to clean up and wash the dishes, Harry went to help him. George and Ron went into the livingroom for a game of Wizard Chess. Ginny grabbed Hermione and took her upsatirs into her bedroom. Ginny flopped down onto Hermione's bed, and pulled her down beside her.  
  
"Ok, Hermione Ann Granger, tell me what is wrong."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"You know you can trust me. Did Harry upset you?"  
  
"Yes." Hermione said, her voice cracking.  
  
"Tell me about it, or I'll have to use a Truthfullness Spell. Tell me what Harry said to upset you so much."  
  
"H-he." Hermion stuttered. Then everything came pouring out in a hurry. "I asked him to not be so late for dinner again, and he just blew up. Said that I shouldn't talk to him, and that "he didn't need a mother, all he asked me here for is to cook and clean"." By this time tears were running down her face. "Our friendship doesn't mean anything to him anymore. Just when I thought that he might feel a little more then friendship. He doesn't ever realize how much he hurt me. He doesn't even care. He doesn't care about me, he doesn't realize how much I love him. Oh Ginny, it hurts so much." Hermione broke down and started sobbing. She took a pillow from beside her and burried her head in it. Ginny put an arm around her and held her.   
  
"Oh Herm, I know how that can hurt. Didn't he apoligize?"  
  
"Yes," she said slowly, "He did try. But I wouldn't let him. I'm not going to let him talk to me like that, and then decide he didn't mean it five minuites later."  
  
"Hermione, let him apoligize. Forgive him. The reason that you are so hurt by it is that you love him. I don't think that is going to change because of this. You are still going to love him. The sooner you make up the sooner you can move on in your relationship."  
  
"He hurt me too much. I won't do that." Hermione lay crying.  
  
"Hermione, you love him. You know that. You have been friends since you were eleven, and you know that things were starting to go further, and changing to more then friends. It is plain to see that he cares a lot about you. I'm sure that you hurt him a lot too. Just because he doesn't outwardly show it, doesn't mean it isn't there. He deals with his hurt differently. Just give him a chance." With this Ginny gave Hermione a pat on the back and left the room. Hermione lay and cried herself to sleep.  
  
***  
  
When Ginny got downstairs, the dishes were done and everyone was in the living room playing Exploding Snap. Ginny sat in an empty easy chair across the room from them. She watched the game until she got bored, then picked up a photo album and started looking at the photos. A good lot of them were photos that Colin Creevy had taken and given to them. She laughed as she saw one of Harry and Professor Lockhart. And the Quiddich photos. There were photos of Harry, Hermione and Ron at their graduation, they all looked so happy together. Arms around each other, smiling and laughing. And Harry and Hermione after the Graduation Dance. Though they hadn't gone together, but they had a photo taken afterwards. Boy, they looked spectacular together. Hermione in her red gown, and Harry in his tux. If only... Ginny sighed. All the photos brought back so many memories. She continued to look at the photos until the boys were done with their game.  
  
"I think that we'd better get home." Fred said, yawning. "I'm tired."  
  
"Sounds good to me." George said. "Ginny? Where are you going to stay?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I didn't get a chance to ask Herm if I could stay up with her."  
  
"If you want, you can stay here in the den tonight." Harry offered, "And then you will be around to visit Herm in the morning."  
  
"Ok. That works. Goodnight Fred, George."  
  
"Night you guys." Fred and George said as they let themselves out.  
  
"I think I'll turn in too." Ron said, giving his sister a hug. "Night Gin, good to have you here. Night Harry." Ron left the room and went upstairs to bed.  
  
"How is Herm?" Harry asked Ginny as soon as Ron had left.  
  
"She is mad and hurt," Ginny told him. "How did this all happen? She only told me a bit."  
  
"Well," Harry said, "I had a bad day. I was crabby. She said something that annoyed me, and I blew up. We both said things that we shouldn't have. I tried to apologize, but she wouldn't listen. She just walked away."  
  
"I'm sorry Harry." Ginny said sympathetically. "Just let her sleep on it." She advised. "Well, I've gotta get a bit of work done before I hit the sack."  
  
"Do you need any sheets or blankets?" Harry asked.  
  
"I know where everything is. Thanks."  
  
"Goodnight Ginny."  
  
"'Night Harry."  
  
Ginny disappeared into the den. Harry straightened up a few things around the living room. Then he went upstairs into his room. He got ready for bed and climbed into his bed. As he lay trying to sleep, Hermione's words ran through his head. "Do all these years of friendship mean nothing to you?"  
  
"Oh Hermione." he thought. "If only you knew how much it means to me. If only you would let me tell you how much it means."  
  
***  
  
Hermione woke after a few hours of good sleep. She went downstairs to see if anybody was still up. She found the lights still on, and nobody up. Ginny was asleep on her hide-a-bed, with books and papers all around her. Hermione tiptoed in and turned the light out. Then she walked out to the back porch. She stood leaning on the railing. She bent over to smell the roses on the giant bush that Ron had planted there. She stood looking out across the garden. Harry's words came flooding back to her. "The only reason I asked you here was to cook and clean." Oh, it hurt so much. Then she remembered what Ginny had told her. She heard the words echoing in her head, 'The only reason you are so mad at him is that you love him.' I love him. 'That isn't ever going to change.' "No it won't. I'll always love him. But will he ever love me?" Hermione thought. "Will he ever love me in the way that I love him? There have been so many times when I thought he loved me, when I thought there was something more then a friendship happening."   
  
There were so many little things that he had done, just little things that made her think he cared. She held these things deep in her heart. But tonight those hopes had been dashed. After those things that he had said, she knew he couldn't care. Hermione stood leaning on the railing. She tried to hold back the tears, but she couldn't. She started crying loudly.  
  
***  



	3. A Scrapbook of Sorts Part 3

Author's note: This is the first fanfic that I've written, so I'm a little unsure about if I like it or not. So I REALLY want feedback on this. Good or bad. Just please say it nicely. Thank you so much to everyone who has already reveiwed it. And I know that the ending of the chaper is way too typical, and there isn't any cliffhanger to make you come back... but, I couldn't think of anything better. Please let me know what you think and what needs changing!  
  
Disclaimer: None of these people are mine, they are all J.K Rowling's. The title song belongs to Brad O'Donnell and is called Things I Cannot Say, it comes off of his wife's album, that I totally love, called A Scrapbook of Sorts. I'm just borrowing it all. The other songs aren't mine either. Everything that isn't theirs is mine, and I'd be happier if you didn't take it. Thanks.  
  
  
  
A Scrapbook of Sorts Part 3  
  
Upstairs Harry woke from his fitful sleep. He heard a noise, but couldn't quite make out what it was. Maybe it was Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, prowling around. As he listened longer, he realized it was someone crying, and knew it must be Hermione. Quietly he got up and walked quietly downstairs. He didn't know what he was going to say or do, but he had to go do something. He walked through the open door onto the porch. Hermione was standing with her back to him, her head in her hands, sobbing. Harry walked over and gently put his arm across her shoulder. "H-H-Harry?" she asked without looking up. "Who else could it be?" She thought.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hermione's mind shouted at her. "You aren't talking to him, why are you letting him hold you this way? Why don't you push him away, tell him what you think of him, then leave, and let him sit feeling sorry for himself?" Hermione tried to make herself move, "I don't want to let him hold me like this, he hurt me too much." She told herself. But she couldn't move. His arm felt too safe. How could she pull away when he was holding her that way?  
  
"Hermione," Harry broke the silence. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that. I didn't want to hurt you, you know that. Please," he pleaded, turning her so that they faced each other. He put both arms around her and pulled her closer to his body, "Just forgive me, I'm more sorry then you will ever know."  
  
Hermione stood letting him hold her. As she listened to him speak, she knew he really meant it. And she knew she couldn't just stand there like a wet rag. She lifted her arms up to his waist, she wrapped them around him. Then she looked up into his eyes. "I'm sorry Harry." She whispered. "I'm sorry." Hermione pulled Harry closer and laid her head against his shoulder.  
  
Hermione stood leaning on Harry, she could hear his heart beating she could feel his hands gently moving up and down her back, playing with her hair and just holding her tightly. It felt so perfect, when Harry held her she knew, she knew that their years of friendship meant everything to him. His embrace wasn't just a friendly friends embrace, there was so much more.  
  
Then Harry spoke, "I don't know what to say."  
  
"Don't say anything," Hermione told him, "Just hold me." Harry held her, they stood together until Harry pulled away.  
  
"Herm, sweetie, I think we need to talk." Hermione was still holding Harry tightly.  
  
"Just hold me, it feels so right when I'm in your arms."   
  
"Unless I miss my guess, you will have plenty more chances to be in my arms. Come sit with me." He led her over to the porch swing, and they sat down together.  
  
"Oh Harry," Hermione said, "I was all wrong. I know that our friendship means a lot to you. If I had gotten over myself and thought straight, I would have realized that." Hermione put her hand on Harry's knee, he covered it with his own and started stroking her's. "I care so much about you," she continued, "When you said those things, I was too surprised to think straight. I just got so upset. I told myself that you are a cold hearted person and you would never care about me." Hermione had so many things that she wanted to tell Harry, it all came out in a rush.  
  
"Oh Herm, I'm sorry,"  
  
"Let me finish. I know that isn't true. You are one of the most wonderful people that I know, you were nice enough to let me stay here. And when you knew I was upset tonight you got out of your warm bed to comfort me, even though you were probably mad at me yourself. When you held me like that, I knew that you couldn't be the cold hearted man that I had made you. I knew that you are the wonderful caring and cute man that you are. And I knew that," Hermione lifted her head and looked into his green eyes, "I love you."  
  
"You are so sweet." Harry said simply, "Not that I'm really all you say. I shouldn't have said any of the stuff I said earlier. Even as I was saying it, I knew that I'd regret it. When you walked away like that . . . I don't like it when you are so upset. We have been so close for so long. It is almost like we share the same feelings. When I knew that you were hurt and mad at me. I felt hurt, and very mad at myself. I'm so sorry for doing what I did."  
  
"It's ok. Harry, I forgive you. And you know, now that I think about it, there is a bright side to this all."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"That I finally got a chance to say some of the things that I couldn't say. I would never have just come out and told you those things, some how it was easier because of this all."  
  
"Well, I'm glad something good came out of me being such a pigheaded galoot."  
  
"Oh Harry, don't put yourself down. You are a wonderful person, smart, thoughtful, brave, and charming." She looked up at him, "You have wonderful green eyes too."  
  
Harry laughed, "Remember the poem Ginny sent me that Valentine's Day?"  
  
"Yes," Hermione said, also laughing. "His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad." She quoted.  
  
"Boy, was I embarrassed about that."  
  
"Well, your eyes may be as green, but a fresh pickled toad doesn't have quite the sparkle that your eyes do." Hermione snuggled closer to Harry, who was being unusually quiet. "Harry," she said, "I think I'm in love with you."  
  
"Yeah, I think I've known that for a while. As much as I've tried to ignore it, I'm not blind, I've noticed how you act around me. I think it is pretty cute."  
"What about you Harry?"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"How do you feel about this?"  
  
"I don't know. After Cho and I broke up, I told myself that I wasn't going to fall for anyone again." Harry had dated a fellow Hogwarts student, Cho Chang during his fifth and sixth years. At the beginning of their seventh year, Harry had found that Cho had been dating his arch enemy, Draco Malfoy. She thought it was a pretty good joke to be dating them both at once. Harry had immediately broken it off with Cho. Since then he had been very hesitant about getting involved with anybody. "I never really realized how much I love you," he continued. "I think that it has been there for a long time. I just snuffed it out after my experience with Cho, then when you were so upset I really realized what you meant to me. And to hear you say that you love me, that was what did it. Other then that, I don't know how I feel," a slow smile crept across his face. "Except that I love you! There! I said it. You don't know how many times I've wanted to say that, without even knowing it." Hermione looked into his sparkling eyes with her own shining ones. "I love you Hermione," Harry repeated, waiting for her to respond.  
  
Hermione didn't say anything, but sat gazing at him with a wonderful smile on her face. "He said it!" she thought, "And he means it, he really loves me." Hermione tried to find the words to say, but her head was spinning too fast.  
  
Harry sat looking at her, the woman that he loved. Oh, it was so nice to admit that to himself. He thought of the day that they had first met. Back then he never would have expected to end up like this. Sitting on the porch of a house they shared, snuggled together, telling her how much he loved her. "Did I really say that?" he asked him self, "Maybe I imagined it all."  
  
"Hermione," he repeated, wondering if she had heard her the first time, "I love you."  
  
"You told me that." she said, finally able to speak, "What are you going to do about it?" She asked in a bossy voice, still smiling.  
  
Harry smiled too, "Does this work?" he asked.  
  
Harry leaned over toward Hermione's face, which was already tilted toward his. He pressed his lips gently onto hers. He gave her a quick kiss, then leaned back so he could take a good look at her beautiful face.  
  
Hermione had known what he was going to do, that is why she had said what she said. But even so, it seemed so unexpected. It wasn't like any other kiss. She had been kissed by lots of other boys. Neville Longbottom had kissed her, that wasn't a pleasant memory. And then there was Professor Lockhart. What a fool she had been too ever like him. Once during her second year, he had taken her into his office. He said he was going to help her with her homework. Once the door was shut, he had started kissing her and taking her clothes off. She had fled the room. She never did tell Dumbledore about it, but Lockhart was put in a mental hospital shortly after for other reasons, so she didn't need to now. Those kisses had been very unpleasant, but there had been many pleasant ones too. She and Dean Thomas had dated quite seriously during their fifth year. They had kissed quite frequently. She had kissed Harry before, but it had never been like this.  
  
Her head was spinning, Harry pulled away and sat looking at her. "Yes," she said, in answer to his previous question, "That works splendidly." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into another kiss. This kiss was altogether different from the first. It was much longer and more passionate. Hermione felt like she had never been kissed before; it was so fulfilling. She could feel Harry's hands on her back, rubbing it slowly. She was running her hands through his unruly black hair. After what seemed to Hermione a wonderful eternity, they both pulled away.  
  
"Oh Harry," Hermione said quietly, "There is no doubt in my mind now."   
  
"Doubt about what?"  
  
"That you are the most wonderful person I've ever met."  
  
"Nice of you to say so, even if it isn't true."  
  
"Look, Harry, that shows exactly what I mean. You are amazing. I'm not talking about how you defeated Voldemort, I'm talking about YOU. Your modesty, the way you will risk your life for anybody, the confident way you carry yourself, they way you always have a cheerful word to encourage me, the way you are you, no matter what anyone thinks, and most importantly, the way you love me. Harry, you are amazing. And I love you." Tears started trickling down Hermione's face.   
  
"What is wrong Hermione?" Harry gently asked.  
  
"Nothing, you just made me happy. Happy tears."  
  
"Girls," Harry said, in fake disgust. "Always crying, when they are happy, when they are sad. Silly old girls."  
  
Hermione laughed through her tears, "You seemed to like me enough a few moments ago. Or were you just faking that kiss? It seemed real enough." Hermione scooted away from Harry, "I don't want to be next to no player."  
  
By this time they were both laughing.   
  
"Get back here." Harry told her.  
  
"Why should I?"  
"Because I asked you to."  
  
"So what?" Hermione said, throughly enjoying the banter.  
  
"Don't you think that is a good enough reason?"  
  
"Oh maybe." Hermione got up then sat down on Harry's lap.  
  
"Ug, you look a lot lighter then you really are?"  
  
"Is that supposed to be a complement?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"You're never sure of anything."  
  
"Oh yes I am." Harry disagreed.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I'm sure that I love you. And I'm sure that you are the most wonderful girl in my life."  
  
"Ok, you win." Hermione laughed.  
  
They sat silently looking out across the garden, Hermione was still on Harry's lap, and he had his arms around her. Harry started humming.  
  
"What song is that?" Hermione asked him  
  
"I'm trying to remember. I can't put my finger on what it is."  
  
"It sounds really familiar. I know I've heard it before."  
  
"All I can remember is the chorus."  
  
"Go for it."  
  
Harry started singing. His voice sounded strong and clear in the quiet night.  
  
"She how it sparkles in my eyes,  
I couldn't hide it if I tried,"  
  
Then Hermione joined him, and they sang together in harmony.  
  
  
"I don't love you much, do I,  
Just more then anything else in this whole world."  
  
Hermione turned toward Harry smiling. "Hey, we're pretty good!" She commented. "Ever think about preforming in a new duo?"  
  
"I can't say I ever have, sounds like fun though. We really do sound pretty good together, lets sing something else."  
  
Hermione started singing, "This is the song that never ends . . . "  
  
"No! Anything but that!"  
  
Hermione switched to singing, "Oops, I did it again, I played with your heart."  
  
"Ok, not anything, I refuse to listen to Brittney Spears. Come on, lets sing a real song." Harry started singing an old folk song that he loved. He and Hermione both listened to a great deal of American folk music.  
  
"I've fell in love for a lifetime,  
I'm in it for the miles,  
I'm gonna be here a lifetime,  
And not just a little while.   
  
I give myself completely,   
And I know that it won't-"  
  
His song was interrupted by Hermione who had turned to him and was kissing him. "Harry, I love you." She didn't think that she could say that enough.  
  
"I love you too honey."  
  
"Well, what are we going to do about it?"  
  
"Well," Harry suggested with a smile, "We could kiss again."  
  
"That sounds like a smashing idea; though it isn't quite what I had in mind."  
  
"Well, then what do you mean?"  
  
"Oh, you know. Do we tell everyone? Or are we even an official couple now? Is Ron going to be upset with us we because we split up the trio? Why are we even dating?"  
  
"Slow down, one question at a time. You always have to be the practical one, don't you?" Harry wasn't ready to think about these things. But Hermione always had to have everything settled before anything else could happen. "To start at the beginning of the list, I don't think it is quite necessary to tell everyone. They are bound to figure it out pretty quickly. And it seems to me that we are an official couple. I don't think that Ron is going to be upset with us. I think that he will be happy to share our joy. Why are we dating? Because we love each other!" he paused, "Because we are going to share the rest of our lives with each other!" Harry planted a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Sounds like a smashing idea!"  
  
They sat silently until Harry asked, "You want to go for a walk? We could go up to Hogsmeade Hill. I heard that there is supposed to be a meteor shower. It would be spectacular from up there."  
  
"I'm game. Let me change my shoes and grab a jumper."  
  
"I need to change clothes too."  
  
Harry and Hermione got up and quietly walked up the stairs. They each went into their own rooms. Hermione took off her black heeled sandals, and changed into a pair of black sneakers. She grabbed a light jumper and walked out of the room, turning the light out behind her. She walked down the hall to Harry's room, and quietly tapped on the closed door.  
  
"Just a second," Harry answered quietly. Moments later he appeared, wearing a pair of blue jeans, and a navy blue jumper that Hermione especially liked. "Ready?"  
  
"Yeah, lets go."   
  
The silently left the house and walked off in the Hogsmeade night.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. A Scrapbook of Sorts Part 4

Author's note: I REALLY want feedback on this. Good or bad. Just please say it nicely. Thank you so much to everyone who has already reveiwed it. Please let me know what you think and what needs changing!  
  
Disclaimer: None of these people are mine, they are all J.K Rowling's. The title song belongs to Brad O'Donnell and is called Things I Cannot Say, it comes off of his wife's album, that I totally love, called A Scrapbook of Sorts. I'm just borrowing it all. The other songs aren't mine either. Everything that isn't theirs is mine, and I'd be happier if you didn't take it. Thanks.  
  
  
  
A Scrapbook of Sorts Part 4  
  
Hermione's skirt flapped against her ankles in the warm breeze. Harry reached over for her hand, she slipped it into his and gave it a quick squeeze. He look over at her and smiled. She looked back with shinning eyes. "Harry, this is weird." Hermione commented.  
  
"What is weird?" Harry asked, not understanding.  
  
"All of this, it is all too fast."  
  
"What? Our relationship?"  
  
"Well, yes and no. It is just so strange. Yesterday we were friends and house mates; there was nothing romantic happening at all." She paused and Harry squeezed her hand. Urging her to continue. "Well, then we blew up at each other. We were downright mean to each other. And now this." She motioned to herself and Harry. "How did we get from friends to here? Why did it happen tonight? What changed? It just seems so weird." Hermione paused, "But at the same time, it seems so perfectly right."  
  
"I don't have clue as to what changed. I don't know if I want to know, I just want to enjoy it, and be happy that it happened." Harry said.  
  
"I guess that is one way to look at it."  
  
They turned onto the small foot path that led up to Hogsmeade Hill.  
  
***  
  
The next morning Hermione woke up late. She opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling in her room. She thought back to the night before. It had been nearly 1:00 before she and Harry had come home from Hogsmeade Hill. She couldn't wait to tell Ginny about the evening. "Oh!" she thought. "Ginny probably thinks that I'm still upset with Harry. She is probably downstairs trying to get him to make up with me."  
  
Hermione climbed out of bed and got dressed. She walked downstairs and towards the kitchen. She could smell pancakes cooking. "That's funny," she thought, "I guess Ginny decided to cook breakfast today." But when she got into the kitchen it wasn't Ginny that was cooking, but Harry. Ron and Ginny were sitting at the table eating. "Good morning!" Hermione said cheerfully.  
  
"'Morning Hermione." They all replied.  
  
"The princess finally woke up." Harry said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, *someone* kept me out until 1:00 last night." Hermione said laughing.  
  
"Sorry, next time I'll leave you crying on the porch." Harry and Hermione bantered back and forth, ignoring their friends at the table.  
  
"So I take it you guys have made up?" Ginny interrupted.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said, setting a plate of hot pancakes on the table in front of Hermione. "I came to my senses."  
  
"Well," Ginny said, "I'm glad you are all happy now." There was an uncomfortable silence.   
  
"So what does everyone have planed for this wonderful Saturday?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, I want to hang around here for awhile," Ginny said. "Then I'll probably head over to the shop and see what those brothers of mine are cooking up. How about the rest of you?"  
  
"I'm not really sure," Hermione said, clearing her plate. "There are loads of things I should be getting done here. I'll probably stay and try to tackle some of them. What about you Ron?"  
  
"I'm going to work on my strawberries this morning. Then I hope to relax and do some work in the garden later."  
  
"Sounds like you all have busy days planned." Harry commented. "It makes me feel really lazy. I was just planning on hanging around here. Sirus might be stopping by, and I want to be here to see him."  
  
Harry's godfather Sirus Black lived at the other end of Hogsmeade, with his new wife Janin. They had a daughter who was two years old, named Dawn. Sirus worked for the Ministry of Magic, and was gone quite frequently. Janin was a singer. She was well known throughout Hogsmeade and other wizarding towns. Both Sirus and Janin were very close to Harry, they were the closest thing to parents that he ever had.  
  
"Janin isn't coming, is she?" Hermione asked hopefully. Janin was like a second mother, and a good friend to Hermione. She often gave her advice, and did mother-daughter things. Herimone's parents were currently living in the US, and she couldn't spend very much time with them.  
  
"I don't know." Harry said. "I think she had a concert in Caulding City, (a near by wizarding city.) last night, I don't know if she is back yet. But if she is, she will probably come over."  
  
"Well," Ron said, clearing his plate and putting it into the sink, "I'm going to pop over to the shop and see what I can do about those strawberries. I'll be home for lunch."  
  
"Ok. See you then!" Hermione said, "Tell Fred and George they are welcome to come over for lunch."   
  
"Will do!" Ron called from the hall.  
  
***  
  
Harry offered to do the dishes so 'the girls' could talk. They happily accepted and went upstairs to Hermione's room. "So tell me all about your evening last night." Ginny demanded, flopping down on Hermione's bed.  
  
"Well," Hermione said slowly, sitting on the window seat. "We made up."  
  
"And?" Ginny prodded.  
  
"Hermione smiled, "He asked me out."  
  
"I'm so happy for you! So what did you do the rest of the night? Did you, you-know?"  
  
"No," Hermione said, holding back a laugh. "We didn't, 'you know'. He did kiss me though. He knows I don't want to get any more physical then that yet. He didn't push me."  
  
"Sounds like a wonderful evening."  
  
"It was." Hermione said with a dreamy look on her face. "So what about you Ginny? Have you found a special someone yet?"  
  
"No, you know my situation. Nothing has changed." Ginny had two admirers, Alec and Brendan. They were both wonderful young men. Ginny loved them both very much. She didn't want to choose one over the other because she was afraid she would hurt the other.  
  
"You know Ginny, you are going to have to choose sometime, or your relationships with them will never move on. Are you sure you don't love one more then the other?"  
  
"No." Ginny said simply. "I know I like one better then the other. But I know it would hurt Alec so much if I went out with Brendan; I couldn't do that to him." she paused, thinking. "I thought we were talking about your love life, not mine."  
  
Hermione took the hint and changed the subject. "You mind giving me a hand with some house chores while we talk?"  
  
"I'd love to," Ginny said as the walked downstairs, "But don't let me have so much fun that I forget to do my homework."  
  
"Don't worry," A voice came from the bottom of the stairs. "Hermione never forgets to remind people to do their homework. She has seven years of experience in homework reminding."  
  
"Well Mr. Potter," Hermione retorted, "If you had remembered to do it yourself I wouldn't have had to remind you."  
  
"Yeah, but doing homework early ruined the fun in life. And I always thought it was cut how you would pay that much attention to me." Harry said with a sheepish grin.  
  
"Aw, how sweet." Ginny teased.  
  
"I'll be in the den if you need me." Harry said, as he walked away laughing.  
  
  
***  
  
Sirus Black apperated onto the front lawn at Benncarin and walked up the stairs. He knocked loudly on the door. He could hear laughing inside, and Harry's car was in the driveway, so he knew someone was home. He knocked again and waited. Nobody answered. He opened the unlocked door and let himself it.  
  
  
***  
  
Ginny and Hermione were too busy talking and laughing to get much cleaning done. They were cleaning windows in the living room when Sirus walked it. "Why are my two favorite girls so happy?"  
  
Hermione looked up with a startled look on her face. "Is that the kind of welcome I get?" Sirus asked. "You look scared to death."  
  
"Oh, Sirus." Hermione said, her face relaxing into a smile. "I didn't realize it was you, I thought you were someone else. How are you doing?" She asked getting up to hug him. "Did Janin come too?"  
  
"She had a concert last night. I left her a note, I hope she will come over when she gets back. I know that she'd love to see you two."  
  
"So how have her concerts been going?" Ginny asked.   
  
"Really well. She is getting great attendance, she really loves it. Though she missed being at home with Dawn, she might start cutting back on concerts so she can spend more time with her."  
  
"I'm glad everything is going so well for her." Hermione said, "When is her next concert in Hogsmeade going to be? I'd love to hear her preform again."  
"I don't know when her next performance date is." Sirus sat down on the loveseat, Hermione made herself comfortable on the couch and Ginny sat in a large easy chair. "So how are things going around here?"  
"Sirus"" Harry interrupted, walking into the room. "Too busy flirting with the girls to say 'hello' to me? How are you doing?"   
  
"Fine and dandy! How about you?"  
  
"I'm extremely happy." Harry said snuggling next to Hermione on the couch.   
  
"Oh I see." Sirus said, with a slight grin on his face, "And why is that?" Harry looked over at Hermione. "Does it have something to do with this lovely young lady?"   
  
"Yes," Harry said slowly. "It does."  
  
"Did you two finally get around to telling each other how you feel?"   
  
"Uh huh." Hermione said.  
  
"It's about time." Sirus told them. "I think everyone knew it but you."  
  
"Maybe so." Harry said, "But we know it now."  
  
"Well, I'm happy for both of you. You make a good pair."  
  
"Who are we pairing up?" Janin Black walked into the room. Janin wasn't what you would call a particularly stunning woman, but she was pretty. And there was something in her eyes and smile that make her face positively beautiful. She had shoulder length red-brown hair that made her face glow. "Hello honey," She said sitting down next to Sirus and giving him a kiss. "I've missed you. So what were you guys talking about?"   
  
"I was just congratulating Harry and Hermione. They finally came to their senses about each other."  
  
"Oh I'm so glad to hear that!" Janin and Hermione exchanged a warm smile, Janin flashed a look that said 'see, I told you that it would happen sometime.' "Hey Ginny, good to see you! How is everything at school?"  
  
"School is school. I'm glad it is my last year. And it is good to be here with everyone for a few days."   
  
"Sirus, where is Dawn?" Janin's motherly instinct kicked in. "You said you were going to bring her over here.  
  
"She is over playing with her little friends. She is going to be very happy to see you. She asked me 'when Mommy is coming home?' at least twenty seven times this morning."  
  
"What a cutie. I can't wait to see her."  
  
They continued to talk of Dawn, Harry and Hermione, and other subjects throughout the morning. Around 11:00 Hermione got up. "I need to get lunch started. And Ginny, remember your homework."  
  
"See!" Harry said laughing, "She never forgets."  
  
"Hermione, do you need help with anything?" Janin asked.  
  
"Not really, but I'd love it if you would come and we could chat while I cook." Janin got up and followed Hermione and Ginny out of the room, leaving Harry and Sirus alone.  
  
***  
  
"So what is new at the Ministry?" Harry asked Sirus.  
  
"Things are pretty quiet at the moment. But I'm just on the Memory Charm Squad, so I don't really hear much of the big talk. Just last week there was a strange amount of Muggle sightings. We are trying to figure out why."  
  
"I think something is happening on the dark side. I've been seeing lots of strange wizards in town. And, I probably should have told you this before, my scar has been acting strange in the last few days. It isn't hurting the way it has hurt before, it isn't just a one time thing that only lasts for a few minutes. It is like a bad bruise, always hurting."  
  
"That is strange Harry, very strange. Please tell me if it starts acting up again. I don't want anything to happen to you, or anyone else." Sirus sat staring into the corner for a moment. "Malfoy." he muttered. 


End file.
